the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper (TOS)
This article discusses the Viper fighter seen in the Original Series. For information on the Vipers used in the Re-imagined Series, see Viper (TRS). Note: for the single appearance of an Original Series Viper in the Re-imagined Series, see the bottom of this article. | width= (approx) }} The Colonial Viper is the primary space superiority fighter and attack craft deployed by the Colonial military. Capable of both atmospheric and long-range spacial flight, the Viper is a single-pilot craft with two-forward mounted laser-torpedo guns as standard. The Viper is capable of rapid acceleration in the form of a "turbo boost" feature, which results in greater fuel usage (TOS: "The Living Legend, Part I"). Vipers are also able to abruptly stop forward acceleration by using their reverse thrusters and braking flaps (TOS: "Saga of a Star World").Captain Apollo describes to Lieutenant Zac on how to allow the Cylons to overshoot them, so they can dispatch the pursuing Raiders. : Apollo: When I hit three, you hit your reverse thrusters and maximum braking flaps. Vipers are equipped with an onboard computer which contains a warbook, an electronic reference of ships which, in conjunction with scanners, can give the pilot information on a ship (TOS: "Saga of a Star World") and identify whether or not there are life forms onboard the said ship (TOS: "The Living Legend, Part I"). In addition, Vipers' computer is capable of recording messages, which can be played back by Warriors or other persons who happen across an unoccupied Viper (TOS: "Experiment in Terra"). Variants and Modifications * A "Recon Viper" variant has been developed, possessing greater (i.e. 2 x) speed and range than a typical Viper, but lacking any armament due to the removal of the laser pumps. It also possesses an advanced voice interface. Starbuck is the only warrior known to have flown this variant (TOS: "The Long Patrol"). * On missions where Vipers must endure extreme heat or other environments that could endanger the pilot, specially designed shielding can be applied to the cockpit canopy. This extra layer of protection was used in the Madagon star cluster and prevented pilots from being hurt by the incredible heat and light in the region (TOS: "Saga of a Star World"). Re-imagined Series Crossover This Viper model is briefly seen in the Galactica Museum exhibition in the Miniseries. However, since the Original Series Viper uses weaponry and features not seen in the Re-imagined Series, its appearance in the museum may be more an homage to the Original Series itself than to suggest that these specific Vipers (and their technical abilities) existed in the Re-imagined continuity. However, the Original Series Raider, basestar and landram appear in the Re-imagined Series with updated weaponry. Given their real world status as the original vipers, the known design of the Mark III and their more 'primitive' design; this model is often assumed to be the Viper Mark I. Related images Image:ViperCanopy.jpg|A Viper with specially fitted heat shield as it is launched from [[Galactica (TOS)| Galactica]] in "Saga of a Star World". Image:ViperScan.jpg|A scan of a Viper, by another Viper, from "The Living Legend, Part I". Image:Vipertos.jpg|A lone Original Series-style Viper on display next to Viper Mark IIs in the Miniseries. Notes * In Galactica 1980, some Vipers are outfitted with stealth technologies that render the Viper craft invisible to the eye (1980: "Galactica Discovers Earth, Part I"). * A two-seater version of the Viper is seen throughout Galactica 1980. However, despite its appearances in this series, this variant may be hinted at as early on as "Saga of a Star World", when Adama is flown to Caprica in Apollo's Viper after the destruction of the Colonies. However, this variant is never explicitly seen during the Original Series' run. * There is a scale difference between the mock-up/model kit Viper and the actual on screen SFX Viper as can be seen in this SFX-mockup overlap. References Category:A to Z Category:Colonial Category:Colonial Craft Category:Colonial Craft (TOS) Category:Colonial Military Category:Colonial Military (TOS) Category:Ships Category:Ships (TOS) Category:Technology Category:Technology (TOS) Category:TOS de:Viper (TOS)